Taking Chances: Emily
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: Emily Prentiss had never met anyone like Jennifer Jareau. The two became friends but Emily found herself wishing for more. One night her wish is granted and afterwards she hopes she hasn't ruined everything and lost her friend forever.
Taking Chances: Emily.

A/N another idea that wouldn't leave me alone As I've done JJ, I may as well do Emily as well. This is kind of a Part 2. Enjoy.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The thing about working undercover is that eventually you start to loose pieces of yourself. I took down a lot of dangerous criminals while I worked for Interpol but when my mother had to call out my name three times to get my attention I knew it was time to leave.

My mother is an Ambassador, my father died when I was a baby and she expected me to always be on my best behaviour. I also learned to school my expressions. For a child to it wasn't easy and of course the older I got the more I resented it. The result was I was a very rebellious teenager. It didn't help that we moved around so much. It was hard to make real friends. Smoking, drinking and sex. I did it all to fit in. The sex was stupid considering I was reasonably sure I was gay. That self-destructive path I was on ended abruptly when I fell pregnant when I was 15. I never told my mother one of my friends arranged an abortion. I know I couldn't have dealt with a baby and if I'm honest I was terrified what she would do. Our relationship is not a close one.

My mother has a lot of connections, if she knew what I actually did at Interpol, she's never told me. My training was a perfect fit for the FBI. When I contacted them I was surprised to find that there was a spot in the BAU. Even more so when Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner had no idea I was coming. He automatically thought I was there to spy on them. I assured him I hated politics. He was rushing off somewhere so I hung around. When he came back he put me on probation but at least he gave me a chance.

That was when I met her.

Golden haired Jennifer Jareau, the teams Media Liaison and the best shot on the team. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous. It was Jennifer or JJ as everyone called her who helped me with all the paperwork I needed to fill in. She was so down to earth and so friendly, any nerves I had vanished.

My first case was with Dr Spencer Reid and Jason Gideon at Gitmo. I was thrown in at the deep end. Luckily my knowledge of Egyptian saved a new DC mall from being the target of a terrorist attack. The team accepted me. Penelope Garcia was the bubbliest individual I have ever met gave the low down on everybody. From my partner Derek Morgan to Elle Greenaway the agent I was replacing.

I don't blame her for shooting him.

As I settled in to my new condo I realised for the first time I was putting down roots. One day while I was walking around a local park I found a tiny black and white kitten. I sat him in my coat and asked everyone I could find if they knew who owned him.

I came up empty so I took the little chap home. After a few days I hated my phone ringing in case it was his owner. I had called him Sergio. A month later I was sure no one would claim him and he officially became part of my family.

Penelope invited me to a 'Girls Night' I do wonder if finding out JJ would be there too made me accept.

I had more fun than I could remember having for years so I was definitely going to come again.

I was aware that I would find myself watching JJ but I didn't admit the depth of my feelings until the Henkel case. Once we knew he was the unsub and that JJ and Spencer were going there to ask Henkel a few questions, thinking he was a witness.

My stomach was in knots the entire journey and then to find JJ in the same barn where Henkel's dogs had ripped a woman to pieces. She was dirty, bleeding and in shock. I honestly don't know how I calmed her down. But I kept a special eye on her since then, the thought of her being hurt did horrible things to my insides.

The case where the unsub was disguising the murders as suicides really got to her. On the jet she made a comment about spontaneously giving gifts. It was odd, later when we'd arrested the unsub. JJ was still so quiet I offered to drive her home and I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Jennifer told me about her older sister killing herself, I don't think she talked about Ros very much because she was crying and all I could do was hold her and put her to bed.

I wish she'd let me stay with her.

Our friendship shifted after that night we started spending more of our free time together. I found myself craving her company. I still wasn't ready to admit why.

Our Girls nights changed as well. When we split up to go home either I went to JJ's apartment or she would come to mine. We talked about anything and everything.

I surprised myself by telling her about getting pregnant as a teenager. She had been sympathetic and hadn't judged me. JJ was the only person I had ever told who hadn't been there at the time.

The turning point happened when we'd both been drinking after a Girls Night of Bowling. I have no idea how we ended up talking about sex. For weeks I'd been having vivid dreams about a certain blond who I couldn't stay away from.

I told her I was gay. I hoped she wouldn't freak out. Instead she's shocked me by telling me she had slept with a girl in college.

When JJ more or less wished for a night of mind blowing sex, I couldn't help myself. This was the chance to turn my dreams into reality.

I offered.

She accepted.

As soon as she said that I kissed her with every ounce of passion that I possessed.

That kiss was the point of no return. If JJ changed her mind it would be now.

The blond's reaction was to thread her fingers into my hair and moan into my mouth. We left a trail of clothes to the bedroom and I did everything that I could to show JJ just how amazing sex could be. The third time I made her come after she'd screamed my name I whispered 3 small words that meant so much. I don't think she heard me but I knew I had fallen in love for the first time in my life.

The next morning I high tailed it out of there. Experimenting in college did NOT make JJ gay. And we'd been drinking.

Jennifer was far too nice to blame me for that night but that didn't matter I blamed me. I daren't be around her for fear that she would get angry. It was easier to back off, see if we could at least be friends even though being near her felt like my heart was being ripped out and stomped on.

She tried to talk to me but I was too afraid of what she might say to listen.

A few weeks later we were working on a case with a musician whose cover art made him look like Dracula. This time JJ went to talk to one of the supposed witnesses by herself when we realised that she was if fact meeting the unsub!

I climbed into the SUV before Derek and drove like a madwoman to get to JJ before anything happened to her. We were too late to stop JJ being hurt but in time to arrest the unsub before she could do any more damage. Though being whacked in the head with a shovel was bad enough.

I refused to leave her side until I knew she was going to be okay. She fell asleep on the jet and when Garcia checked in to see how JJ was. I had been worried that she'd passed out until Garcia told me she was having trouble sleeping.

Guilt instantly washed over me again. I absolutely hated myself.

Derek carried JJ to the SUV and told me to take care of her. From the look he gave me I'm sure he had figured out how I felt.

I carried JJ into her apartment. I had thought about taking her to my condo but she would be far more comfortable in her own home. Even though the last time I'd been there was when we…

I shook my head to clear those thoughts. I couldn't go there. Very carefully I lay her on her couch and covered her with a blanket. I went back to the car to get our go bags. I changed into my Mickey Mouse PJ's. The first time JJ had seen them she had laughed, not because she thought I looked funny but I was letting her see a part of me that almost no one else ever had. So they had become a permanent addition to my go bag. And I guess a bad ass FBI agent wearing Mickey Mouse pyjamas was hilarious.

I was in the kitchen when JJ woke up. The first thing she said was my name.

"I'm here," I said softly so not to startle her.

She was a little confused as she looked towards the window then at her watch.

"You've been out a couple of hours." I knew she was wondering how much time had passed.

"Did I pass out? How did I get here?"

"No, you were exhausted before you got whacked in the head." Guilt squeezed my heart again as JJ looked down.

I explained how she had got there then gently tilted her head up and asked her why she hadn't told me about not sleeping. The expression that flashed through those beautiful blue eyes told me it was my fault.

"Oh JJ I am so sorry," I whispered the words.

"What for?" JJ sounded honestly confused.

"You were drunk and I shouldn't have…." She interrupted me.

"Stop! You think you took advantage of me?"

I nodded.

"I started that."

"But…."

"No! No buts."

I stared at her, she didn't sound angry at all.

"Em, that night was the first time I knew what making love felt like."

I stopped breathing.

"You made me feel so much." She cupped my cheek and I leaned into the touch. "That night was perfect."

Hope soared through every part of me.

I bit my lip, "What happens now?" That question had so many more meanings than just the obvious.

"What do you want?" That too had so many ways to answer but I didn't say a word I just stared into her eyes conveying how much I wanted her, not just her body, but her heart and soul as well. I could see she understood and I kissed her briefly. She was under doctor's orders to take it easy so I couldn't take her to bed right then.

I grinned when I pulled back and she wanted more.

"You are supposed to be taking it easy. We don't need to rush this. We have time." I wanted to do this right. I didn't want it to be based on sex. I was glad that we were good friends. But I was going to take Jennifer out on proper dates.

JJ nodded and stood up then held out her hand to me. I looked at it for a moment before linking our fingers together. Not quite sure what was coming next.

"I promise to be good…..I just want you to hold me."

"I can do that." I wanted to hold the blond woman forever. "And for what I want."

"Yeah?"

"I'll take a rain check."

A few days later when I was absolutely sure JJ was okay I collected. We went to dinner and strolled hand in hand around the park before we went back to her apartment. I think we both picked her place so that we could erase what had happened the morning after that first time.

I had been thinking about this since she asked me what I wanted so I went slow, I know I drove her wild but I couldn't help myself I wanted to show her how much I cared about her.

Jennifer might not be a profiler but she had a natural gift for reading people so I know she knew. I'd been staying over since the night we talked, we both slept better in each other's arms. By the end of a month I asked her to move in with me. I had no doubts that Jennifer Jareau was 'The One' for me.

She said yes.

We began making a life together. We had to tell Hotch at that point as JJ's and my address were going to be the same. He actually smiled and told us to keep it professional at work and that he was happy for us. Then we told the others. Penelope already knew and Derek had guessed. Rossi and Spencer were happy for us too.

I always thought I'd be the first one to say I love you properly but it was JJ and somehow that made our six month anniversary all the more special.

Our love was tested. JJ was transferred to the Pentagon for a while and she ended up helping hunt for terrorists in Afghanistan. While she was over there my past reared its ugly head and bit me in the ass. One of my harder assignments was to nail a weapons dealer named Ian Doyle. He escaped from prison and came after me because he thought I had murdered his son in cold blood, in reality I faked his death so he could start a new life and not be used by Doyle's enemies.

Doyle threatened the team, my family. I had been missing JJ like crazy but I was suddenly grateful that she wasn't there because she would've been the first one he went after.

I did the only thing I could think of. I left my gun and badge and walked out of the FBI with one aim. To hunt him down and stop him before he hurt any of my family.

I also knew the BAU were good enough to figure out what I was doing and to follow me. I left a message for JJ on our answering machine. If I stopped Doyle I could erase it. Not that JJ wasn't going to hit the roof when she heard about this.

Things didn't quite work out. I found Doyle but he was expecting me. I took two in the vest and came to tied to a chair.

I admit I was terrified of not seeing Jennifer again. Wishing that I'd had the courage to say three different words to her but I knew she had commitment issues and I was prepared to wait until she was ready. Or at least I thought I'd have time. As Doyle branded a four leaf clover into my chest with what was essentially a red hot poker I thought of JJ. She was the only reason I didn't scream.

I provoked him until he hit me hard enough to knock me over which broke the chair. That was the moment the lights went out and I knew the cavalry had arrived. I fought with everything I had but Doyle got the drop on me and plunged one of the broken chair legs into my stomach.

I've been shot and hit in the head more times than I care to remember but the that pain eclipsed all of them. And I really thought I was going to die.

I vaguely recall Morgan finding me and telling me to hold on. But I was losing blood so fast that I passed out.

When I woke up in hospital JJ and Hotch were there and he explained that Doyle had escaped. And that so long as he thought I was dead he had no reason to go after any of the team. He was right. Hotch left the two of us alone and JJ wrapped me in the gentlest bear hug ever and cried.

I'd scared her. I swore to myself at that moment I would never hurt her like that again.

The safest place for was anywhere except the good old U S of A. So JJ had the BAU's jet fly me to Paris with a hopefully temporary ID. Then she was returning to Afghanistan. She told me she had a mole I told her to treat him or her like an unsub. I would have kept my mouth shut if I'd known she would almost get blown up. The next time we were together I made sure I kissed each and every one of her new scars.

It was only a matter of time for Doyle to figure out where his son was. Derek and Penelope tracked him down as well and was watching him.

As soon as Derek informed Hotch that Doyle had been sniffing around Hotch put the BAU on it and called me to come home.

I will never forget the stunned shock on their faces when I walked in. Hotch told them that he had made the decision.

Penelope welcomed me back with open arms; literally, she gave me a big hug. Rossi too. Derek was angry and Spencer was mad at both of us. JJ had told me that he came to her when he was upset and she couldn't tell him the truth.

By now they knew that I used to be a spy, they also knew some of the things I'd done. JJ and I had talked while I was recovering. Jen was amazing the way she accepted what I had had to do. She also understood why I had left that life to join the FBI.

It took a while for them to come around but helping Declan added a few points in my favour. It was Garcia who pointed out how hard it must have been for JJ to not say anything.

JJ came back to the BAU and home to me. As soon as she moved in I changed her to my next of kin. Luckily I'd paid off most of the condo and JJ was able to stay there.

After a case involving a trio of bank robbers that were led by a woman who killed one hostage every heist, this time they killed a guard and an FBI agent who went in as a paramedic. There escape plan involved them blowing up the damn bank and leaving the scene via a utility tunnel.

I was in the building when it blew. JJ and Morgan were outside. I can't speak for anyone else but my ears were ringing for hours afterwards. Plus I had a bit of shrapnel in my shoulder. For the brief second I had seen her to make sure she was okay I hadn't told her I was hurt so when Hotch insisted I go to the hospital JJ came to make sure I was going to be fine. We'd both had so many close calls that day that the first words out of my mouth were.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

That single world made me the happiest woman alive. The next moment she was kissing me. We didn't want to wait but Penelope would kill us if we didn't do something that she and the rest of the team could be involved in. JJ stepped out for aa moment and Dave came in smiling. By the look on his face I knew he'd overheard my proposal.

"I have the perfect solution…."

He really did. He offered his house. I called JJ's parents and told them, it was going to be a surprise. Dave just called every one for a party.

JJ's jaw dropped when her mom turned up with her own wedding dress.

While she got ready so did I, I'm really not a dress kind of person, I had a light blue suit.

JJ was a vision of perfect beauty when she joined me to exchange vows. We would have to register in a state where gay marriage was legal but for us, our friends and family this was the moment we swore forever to each other. Neither of us could stop smiling as we danced.

The entire night was perfect. With Jennifer by my side I could face anything. I knew she felt the same.

THE END.

A/N. Thanks for reading I can now go back to my other stories now I've got these two lovely ladies out of my system. Have fun. T-Rex


End file.
